Baguette
by LauraNyra
Summary: Petit OS sur la vocation de Lucy Weasley.


**Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF du 06/08/2016. Attention j'ai relu vite fait mais je suis trop fatigué alors il y a surement des fautes, désolé ! Premier thème :**

* * *

Baguette

* * *

La chose la plus importante, pour de nombreux sorciers, était d'entrer à Poudlard, mais pour cela, il leur fallait un petit accessoire indispensable.

Un simple morceau de bois aux propriétés magiques.

Une baguette.

La première fois que la jeune Lucy Weasley en avait touché une, c'était lors de l'achat de sa propre baguette, des années plus tôt. Elle se souvenait encore de son excitation en entrant dans la légendaire boutique Ollivander's avec ses parents.

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il n'y avait aucun autre client, personne ne voulant prendre le risque de faire patienter le Ministre de la Magie pendant les achats de rentrée de sa cadette.

Le silence et la pénombre donnaient une atmosphère mystique à la pièce et lorsque le très âgé et proche de la retraite Garrick Ollivander avait surgis de nulle part pour prendre leur commande, elle avait été aussi fasciné qu'effrayé. Et étonnement, ces sentiments n'avaient pas disparus et n'avaient fait que s'accroitre à mesure que la pile de baguettes grandissait devant elle.

Loin d'être aveugle malgré son âge, le marchant avait entreprit d'expliquer à cette fillette aux cheveux flamboyants quelques propriétés basiques concernant les baguettes magiques : le pouvoir du bois, du cœur, et les résultats étonnant que pouvaient avoir leur association. Il fut surpris de l'intérêt qu'elle manifesta au sujet, et tout en lui présentant toujours plus de baguettes, il entreprit un exposé plutôt détaillé sur son métier.

Lucy se souvenait encore de sa déception lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Alors que tous les jeunes sorciers rêvaient de ce moment, elle mourait plutôt d'envie d'écouter encore cet étrange monsieur lui parler de bois à tailler et d'animaux à pister.

Garrick Ollivander était loin d'être stupide, il savait reconnaitre un intérêt et un talent naturel quand il les avaient sous le nez. Il décida alors, pour la première fois de sa carrière, d'envisager l'idée d'enseigner son art à une personne extérieure à sa famille.

Bien sûr, il faudrait que la fabrication des baguettes intéresse toujours cette jeune fille à sa sortie de Poudlard, mais si c'était le cas, il était prêt à faire une entorse à la tradition pour la prendre comme apprentie.

Il ne se doutait pas à ce moment-là qu'il faisait le meilleur pari de toute sa vie.

Une fois qu'elle fut diplômé, Lucy Weasley se rendit à la boutique Ollivander, qui lui avait laissé un souvenir indélébile sept ans plus tôt. Ce n'était plus le vieux Garrick qui s'en occupait depuis quelques années déjà mais son neveu Andrew accepta de la laisser le voir quelques minutes.

En voyant cette jeune femme rousse, l'ancien fabricant de baguette sourit. Il avait toujours eu confiance en son instinct, et ce dernier lui avait garanti qu'il rencontrerait de nouveau la fille du Ministre de la Magie et certainement pas par hasard. Alors quand elle lui demanda de la prendre comme apprentie, il n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre oui.

Trois ans plus tard, une boutique Ollivander's ouvrit à Moscou et concurrença rapidement le taciturne Gregorovitch.

Une seconde boutique fut installée en France, où la fabrication de baguettes était resté une discipline familiale, chaque lignée faisant faire ses propres baguettes sur mesure. Cela avait pour résultat d'obtenir au final des instruments parfaitement adaptés aux sorciers, mais cela coutait aussi beaucoup plus cher et de nombreuses familles des classes moins aisées envahirent la nouvelle boutique.

En dix ans, la marque devint une entreprise internationale de premier plan dans la fabrication des baguette et en tant que partenaire privilégié et actionnaire à trente pourcents, Lucy Weasley devint multimillionnaire.

De son côté, Garrick Ollivander mourut à l'âge vénérable de cent cinquante ans et malgré les rumeurs qui le disaient milliardaire, aucun membre de sa famille ne vit la couleur de cet argent.

Cependant, quelques mois plus tard, un monument en l'honneur du vieille homme fut érigé devant sa première boutique sur le chemin de traverse, financé par un donateur anonyme qui demanda expressément que soit inscrit sur la plaque au pied de la statue « En remerciement à celui qui m'a montré la voie ».


End file.
